The present invention relates to a rolling bearing.
As is known, the conventional rolling bearings are rigidly connected in their outer race to a seating and in their inner race to a shaft, usually by shrinking.
For this reason they require a high surface finish on the surfaces of the races which are coupled to the shaft and the seating, as well as on the surfaces of the shaft and the seating, so as to obtain a correct mounting interference necessary for a good behavior of the bearing during the normal use.
Moreover, if these bearings are used for supporting a cantilevered shaft, usually it is necessary to use at least two of them on the shaft in order to ensure a directional guide of this latter, a single bearing mounting by shrinking between races and shaft and seating being ill-suited, even in the case of bearings with two or more rows of rolling bodies, to ensure the said directional guide, even if the overhang is not long. Thus, it is clear that the high surface finish and the necessary use of two bearings for supporting a cantilevered shaft give rise to quite high costs, especially when no very high coupling precision is required, as is often the case of many industrial apparatus, such as ventilators, or household apparatus, such as for example washing machines.